


how I feel

by sleepylesbian



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon up until this point idk how to explain it better, Episode: s03e06 Motel California, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, POV Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 14:17:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20490260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepylesbian/pseuds/sleepylesbian
Summary: “Scott, you're my best friend. Okay? And I need you. Scott, you're my soulmate . All right, so... so if you're gonna do this, then... I think you're just gonna have to take me with you. All right?”aka what should’ve been





	how I feel

**Author's Note:**

> I've been binging teen wolf for the last 3-4 weeks and couldn't get this out of my head so here ya go hahah

“Scott, you're my best friend. Okay? And I need you. Scott, you're my _ soulmate _. All right, so... so if you're gonna do this, then... I think you're just gonna have to take me with you. All right?” 

The words are still ringing in Stiles’ head. He’d been able to save Scott but not without revealing his true feelings, shit. The thing is, he can’t find it in himself to regret it. He’d meant every word and if Scott had dropped the flare then, well at least they would’ve gone out together.

Stiles is brought out of his thoughts spiral by Scott leaving the bathroom, letting out a steam behind him that frames him in a dreamlike vision. 

“Your turn Stiles,” the boy says, voice raw from the emotional night, and Stiles represses a shiver before jumping up from the bed and beelining straight to the bathroom, muttering a thanks on the way. 

While scrubbing the night off of himself he goes through the almost catastrophe in his head, again. Given that Scott had been affected maybe he didn’t notice the word Stiles’ used, how he had barrelled through the safe and easy ‘brother’, and straight to the big S. It’s embarrassing really. Just because Stiles’ knows, feels in his gut that Scott is his soulmate, doesn’t mean the other boy feels the same way. 

In fact, if he’d learned anything from this stupid trip it was that Allison and Scott are on the road of getting back together again, and no love confession of Stiles’ is going to stop that. Not that he would ever really try. Tonight was a fear induced slip up and as Stiles’ wraps the last clean towel around himself he swears to not have a repeat performance in the near future, not in any future at all. 

The boys had agreed with Lydia and Allison to sleep on the bus rather than risk sleeping in their haunted rooms tonight so Stiles is fully expecting Scott to have left to talk to Allison when he leaves the bathroom, not to be sitting on Stiles’ bed looking down at his own hands. 

Stiles makes a point of moving as quietly as he can towards his bag to get dressed as to not disturb him, only to remember werewolf hearing halfway through and giving up the act with a sigh that makes Scott’s lips twitch upwards. The werewolf looks a lot more put together than he did an hour ago all things considered, a shower can really work miracles. 

They don’t talk while Stiles gets dressed, and not while he packs up everything in his bag and double checks it. It’s actually not until he’s heading towards the door figuring Scott will follow when he’s ready that the other boy speaks up again.

“Did you mean it?” the vulnerability in his voice is the only thing that stops Stiles from playing dumb or joking it away. Instead he studies Scott’s face for a minute, still faced downwards but much more tense than 10 minutes ago. Nervous, Stiles’ brain fills out helpfully and he can’t help but feel a flutter of nerves himself. 

He walks slowly back and sits down next to Scott, making the werewolf finally look up when the mattress moves and the expression on his face takes Stiles’ breath away. Maybe he’s hallucinating but he’d swear Scott looks hopeful. It gives the teen the final push and he swallows the lump of nerves and fear and keeps his eyes on his best friend’s. 

“Yeah I meant it, I meant all of it Scotty, have for a long time.” His voice feels foreign, low and raspy unlike how he knows he’s normally pitched. Well, there goes the plan to never confess his feelings and potentially ruin the best thing he has in his life… 

Scott doesn’t look disgusted or awkward like he’s picking his words to reject Stiles, he looks intently at Stiles face, searching. 

“You’re not lying.” It’s not a question but Stiles shakes his head all the same. 

Anything else he was going to say gets swallowed by Scott when the boy quickly closes the distance between the two, placing a barely there kiss on Stiles’ lips. It’s over before Stiles is able to reciprocate but that doesn’t seem to bother his best friend who just smiles that special small smile Stiles will do almost anything to see. 

“Me too.” He smiles suddenly shy and any and every tension and fear drains out of Stiles instantaneously. He almost falls off the bed in the hurry to kiss Scott back and thrives off of the laughter that rings through the room from the werewolf. Turns out school trips are really awesome.

**Author's Note:**

> Not a native English speaker so if you catch glaring grammar/language mistakes please comment so I can fix it and avoid it happening again! 
> 
> Thanks for reading!! <3<3


End file.
